


枪手

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post end game, i love that thor in endgame more!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	枪手

00.

我是一个网络写手。

雷神索尔·奥丁森是我的枪手。

真的。

01.

七年前，我还是一个普普通通的大学生，平时课业虽然很忙，但好歹有些时间搞搞个人爱好。

于是我成了一名网络写手。

那段时间，复仇者是年轻人最喜欢的热门话题，每次在新闻里看到这些超级英雄拯救世界，都会有人欢腾着在网上留下些兴奋过头的魔鬼言论。

“美队的胸好大好想捏哦！”

“铁人爸爸怎么那么好呜呜呜。”

“雷神好帅啊啊啊啊我可以啊啊啊！”

我托着下巴滑动着鼠标，看着这些千篇一律的评论，打开了新的文档。

没错，我是复仇者的同人文写手。

每天他们在外面飞来飞去打击坏蛋的时候，我就在电脑前写他们的故事。

比如美国队长如何在70年前开着飞机坠入了冰海，雷神怎么在纽约城里一锤子打爆了十几只大怪物。

通过蹭这些超级英雄的热度，我在论坛上收获了不少粉丝。

直到五年前的一天。

02.

那天，世界上一半的人都化成了灰烬。

还有很多人在同一天因为这场灾难而死亡。

那天被称为地球之殇，后来也被人叫做，复仇者之耻。

“他们输了，他们拯救不了我们，我的家人全都没了，那些个复仇者在哪？为什么他们没有阻止这一切？”

“他们不是最强大的英雄么？为什么他们什么都做不了？那他们还算什么英雄？”

“他们保护不了我们。”

我关上了电脑。

03.

我依然相信复仇者。

即使他们输了，我依然对他们抱有信心。

我知道美国队长加入社区互助会帮助人们走出心理阴影，还有其他英雄们在世界各处维护着这50%的安稳。

我知道我的英雄们没有放弃，所以我也没有。

我依然在论坛上写着自己想象的故事，依然在写这些英雄是如何保护我的世界。

只不过评论和之前完全不一样了。

“可怜的孩子，他们已经输了，输的很彻底，你还这么信任他们。”

“别自欺欺人了。”

我不管。

我还是要写。

04.

我的文章渐渐没了人气，有很长一段时间，我都是一个人单机。

几个月前，我沉寂已久的账号突然收到了几十条提醒。我点开一看，竟然都是来自同一个账号的点赞，并且点赞的全都是雷神索尔的单人文，或者有雷神出场的全员文。

这个账号没有头像，也没有其他发言，只有几条点赞记录可怜兮兮的飘在个人主页上。

他叫无敌索尔。

看来是索尔奥丁森的粉丝没错了。

就在我视奸他主页的这段时间里，他又给我点了几个赞。

我开心的立刻更了一篇YY索尔的文章。

那篇文里，英勇无敌的索尔·奥丁森挥舞着喵喵锤把入侵地球的外星怪物打的落花流水，然后回家给了他在地球上的女朋友一个深情的吻。

几分钟后，“无敌索尔”给我发来一条评论。

[谢谢你]

[不客气，我也是雷神的粉丝，谢谢你喜欢我的文！]

05.

从那之后，“无敌索尔”经常会给我的文章点赞，但我们的交流也仅仅是那一次简单的客套。

我看着电脑上的小红点，想象着网线那边的这位雷神粉丝会是什么样子。

看这ID，大概是个男孩子。

如果是女孩子，八成应该叫“无敌索尔的小娇妻”。

他应该像索尔一样是个会健身的大块头吧？

不对不对，喜欢我这些文章的，应该是心思细腻又温柔的男孩子。

哦也可能，是个会健身的心思细腻的男孩子。

算了，我头都大了。不想了，反正是个和我一样喜欢索尔的陌生人。

06.

再后来，我越来越喜欢写索尔，因为每次发完，“无敌索尔”都会马上给我点赞，甚至会给我纠错。

[嗨，不好意思，你刚刚发的那一篇文里，索尔的身高少了两公分。]

[哈哈，马上去改！为什么你连他的身高都知道！你是不是他安排在网上的眼线]

[是的，我是专门来监视你有没有好好写雷神的。]

[索尔给了你多少钱，我也可以！]

[他给了我五桶黑啤酒。]

又一天。

[索尔才不会因为这点事情惊慌，他曾经见过比这还要恐怖的场面]

[我知道，2012年的时候他和其他复仇者一起拯救过纽约！]

[不不不，是比那还大的场面，不在中庭]

[什么？我不知道……可是你怎么知道的？！]

“无敌索尔”没有理我。

我等了十分钟，见他没有回复，有些失望的准备关掉电脑去睡觉，却突然收到一条私聊信息。

[想听听索尔在其他星球的故事么？]

[好啊！]

从那天起，“无敌索尔”几乎每天都会给我讲关于雷神的故事，讲他在过去1500年里都经历过什么。

他叙述的能力不是很好，有时候颠三倒四，思维跳跃的厉害，不过时间长了我也习惯了他的混乱，甚至能和他的思维同步跳跃。

[……那天索尔平息了华纳海姆的战争，回到阿斯加德喝了整整两桶仙酿。哦我冰镇啤酒的冰块没有了。]

[索尔收买你的五桶黑啤酒还没喝完么？]

[快喝完了，电视坏了看不了体育频道，只能喝酒。哦你知道游戏手柄右边那排是做什么的么？]

[不知道，我只用电脑打游戏。我猜是跳跃进攻之类的吧。]

[还是妙尔尼尔更听话更好用啊]

游戏手柄和喵喵锤有什么可比性么？

不过说真的，这家伙对雷神的了解，可比我要多得多。

或者说，他的想象力比我要丰富的多。

不管哪种情况，我都很喜欢他讲给我的这些故事。

于是有一天，他讲完故事之后，我对他说：

[不如你把这些故事写下来吧]

07.

“无敌索尔”下线了。

我不知道是不是我的提议吓到他了，或者让他误以为我是在嫌他烦？

我给他发了很多消息，向他解释我是真的喜欢他的故事才这样说的，如果冒犯了他我很抱歉。

三天之后，他终于上线了。

[嘿，别误会，我是觉得你的提议太好了，所以去试着写了一篇。很抱歉没有告诉你。我太久没有写过东西了，找笔和纸花了我半天的时间。]

[图片]

我点开他发来的照片，两张皱皱巴巴的纸上写满了密密麻麻的字。我使劲放大，才看清那上面的内容。

故事很好，但文笔稍差。

我给他发了信息过去。

[嘿，故事非常好，但是写的还可以更好，如果你不介意的话，我想给你润色一下再发布，可以吗？]

[当然，当然！我的荣幸。字不是很好看，很抱歉。]

[不不不，]我看了看图片上圆滚滚的字母，笑了笑，[字写的很可爱。]

08.

我把修改好的文章发过去时，“无敌索尔”立刻发来了一大段话来表达感激。

[您写的真是太好了！一定会有很多人喜欢的！你天生就适合做一个作家！]

[这明明是你写的故事，你再这样夸我，我就要当做是你在自夸了。]

[不我是认真的！]他着急的解释起来。

我在屏幕前笑出了声。

这个“无敌索尔”太可爱了。

[最后，您能帮我发布这个故事么？]

我一愣。

[为什么不自己发呢？这是你的心血。]

他没有和我解释原因，只是要我不要署他的名字。

最后我只好答应他，会匿名帮他发布出去。

09.

几个月后，我的工作开始忙了起来。

虽然地球发生了巨变，但剩下这些人的生活还是得过。

于是我减少了打开论坛的频率，更新次数也少得可怜。

有一天我打开论坛时，收到了几百条“无敌索尔”发来的消息。

[你最近很少上线，是出什么事情了吗？]

[我写了几个故事，能帮我修改修改么？]

[上线的话回复我一下好么，我有些担心。]

……

我赶紧打了一行字发过去。

[对不起，最近工作太忙了。我马上修改！]

[啊，你回来了就好。]

那边没了动静。

我趁机把他写的故事全部读了一遍，一如既往的精彩，连字都写的工整多了。

[我改完了，你真的越写越好了！]

他没有回复我关于故事的话，反而问了我一句：

[工作累吗？]

我一愣。

[还好吧。你呢？]

[我这里很清闲，你如果想放松一下的话可以过来。]

[好的，等我休假一定去！]

这天之后，我们聊天的内容从雷神索尔扩展到了日常生活，尺度也开始变大，后来甚至发展到他知道我喜欢什么颜色的文胸，我知道他穿多大号的内裤的程度。

嗯，反正隔着屏幕看不见，脸皮可以厚一点。

这段时间，他也渐渐变成了我的文梗提供器。

[我最近想了想，我应该给你提供稿费，毕竟最近这些文章我几乎不用修改就可以发布，这都是你的成果。]

[你可以把稿费攒着来我这里度假。]

[但是我最近又没时间自己写文，你又不署名，让你这么优秀的写手做我的枪手，我很过意不去。]

[那就等到你度假的时候来看我好了。]

10.

就这样又过了几个月，“无敌索尔”突然消失了。

没有任何预兆，也没有一句留言，他突然就不再上线了。

这段时间一直追读他的故事的读者纷纷留言询问起来断更原因，可我总不能告诉他们，我的枪手失踪了吧？

我准备联系“无敌索尔”。

可我发现，除了论坛上的账号，我根本没有他的联系方式。也就是说，只要他不上线，我就没办法找到他。

[嘿，上线的话回我一下。]

[不可以弃坑哦！弃坑很可耻！]

[喂，不会出什么事了吧？]

[你再不回复我要担心了！]

11.

好吧，我决定提前修掉今年的假期，去这个叫新阿斯加德的地方找他。

但我并不知道准确的地址，只能买了票飞去最近的机场，然后拦了辆车，按照地图上的位置赶过去。

那是一个海边小镇，风景很好，也很安静，平时很少有外来人，所以我的到来引起了很多人的注目。

我按着定位找到“无敌索尔”的家时，发现房门没有锁，房子里面很安静，我怀疑他压根不在家。

敲门半晌，依然没有人回应。

我犹豫了一会儿，推开门走了进去。

屋子里一股浓浓的酒味，我皱着眉头在鼻子前扇了两下。

“‘无敌索尔’？”我小声的叫着他。

不得不说，这个ID念出来可真是羞耻，等下见到他我可得让他换个名字。

索尔1500、1500岁的神、新阿斯加德住户什么的，都不错啊。

“咣当”，屋子里传来一声什么东西被踢动的声音，我吓了一跳，抬头看向声音传来的屋子，就见一个人影钻了出来。

超大号的毛绒拖鞋，宽松的裤子和肥大的上衣，还有乱糟糟的长头发和大胡子。

天呐！ 

我的枪手竟然是个可可爱爱的胖胖丧丧的大块头！

而且还是索尔本索！

所以他那些故事根本不是自己想象，而是真的！

和我想象的完全不一样诶！

“哦嘿，你是呃……”

我赶紧报了我的ID。

“啊，真的是你！你怎么这么快就来了？我以为起码要到年底了。哦你比我想象的矮了一点点，就一点点。”

我决定无视他最后一句话：“你好几天不回复也不上线，粉丝都很担心，我也很担心，又联系不到你，只能来看你了。你没事儿吧？”

“没有，”他用手里的酒瓶指了指里面的房间，“网络坏掉了，没人来修。”

“嗯……”新阿斯加德的现代化水平堪忧啊。

尴尬了一会儿，他这才想起来接过我的行李，没等我说话就把我的包放进了一件房里，然后转回身来目光灼灼的看着我：“住我家里吧，稿费抵房租，便宜。”

我想了想，这个逻辑好像不对。

但是省钱。

“好。”

12.

同居之后不久，我们顺理成章的成了男女朋友关系。

发福的索尔在过去的很长一段时间里沉迷酒精，导致思维跳跃很快，好在我早就习惯了。

再后来，我辞掉了工作，定居在了新阿斯加德，还请人修好了网线，这时候论坛上的消息提醒已经上千了。

我躺在他腿上，递给他看了看电脑屏幕：“看见没有，再不更新他们都要拿着刀片杀过来了。”

他看了一眼，嘿嘿一笑，抬头继续打游戏，道：“反正是你的账号。”

我掐了掐他的肚子。

他有些发痒的笑着躲了一下，不小心按到了手柄上的错误按键。

“又死了！”他气得一摔手柄，不高兴的拿起啤酒。

“诶，说过戒酒的！”我按住他的手，“看看你的肚子，还喝！”

“我身材很好！”

“你长得像融化了的冰激凌你知道嘛？”

“你喜欢什么味的？”

“巧克力。”

“我也是。我想吃。”

“减肥。”

“吃完再减。”

“减完再吃。”

“……”


End file.
